El cuento de los mentirosos
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Una pequeña mentirita que terminó por convertirse en una gigantesca bola de nieve...
1. Invencible

Hola a todos n_n aquí vengo con mi treintava historia (que no han visto la lista de los interminables que tengo por aquí en mi pc XD) Bueno, pues esta no es más que una serie de viñetas sobre un tema en particular y sin ninguno en claro XD. Tampoco tengo idea de cuántos capítulos van a ser y la cronología no existe en él n/n. No me cabe más que decir que el que cada uno es una historia diferente y sin ninguna relación con los otros caps…Sobre el tema en particular y desclaroso, ya se sabrá.

—

**Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son autoría de la gran mangaka, Rumiko Takahashi y dicho uso, es sin el propósito de sacar un solo peso de ello.**

**El cuento de los mentirosos**

**Invencible**

—

El joven de la trenza no se dejó decepcionar ante la indiferencia de Happosai, y se barrió en un movimiento suicida, quedando frente a él, e intentando por todos los medios bloquearle la huída.

A pesar de que la polvareda que levantó, le hizo estornudar por unos segundos, pudo esbozar su amenaza sin titubear.

—¡Maestro! ¡No se vaya! Quiero que pelee conmigo una vez más—. El hecho de que el anciano ni siquiera le prestara atención mientras se amarraba su "antifaz", le molestaba aún más. Sus manos se apuñaban incansables, con las energías que una fortísima fiebre le dotaban al rebelde luchador.

—Lo siento muchacho, pero no me gusta abusar de los débiles que no pueden defenderse. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu casa a descansar? Akane debe estarte esperando, ¿eh, pillo?

Ranma se sonrojó un poco al imaginarse a la peliazul abriendo la puerta de su departamento y recibiéndolo con un cariñoso beso, más no se dejó convencer. En una semana se llevaría a cabo el segundo combate de artes marciales en el que participaba, y su posición no era otra que defender su lugar como el actual campeón mundial. Era un título al que le había costado muchísimo llegar, y no iba a perderlo por arroparse en un sillón y comer caldo de pollo y verduras mientras esperaba que se le quitara el resfriado.

—Si me entrena, prometo ponerme el conjunto que quiera y modelarlo sólo a usted—. Lo reconocía, era un plan desesperado, sin embargo, en el arte de la lucha, todo valía. Igual y luego inventaría algún pretexto para no tener que cumplir su promesa.

El anciano pareció dudar un poco ante la oferta del pelinegro. En su retorcida cabeza, no tardó en vislumbrar a la pequeña pelirroja portando una de sus prendas más hermosas; suaves y llenas de transparencias….hasta que el muchacho estornudó con fuerza, y derrumbó, como el lobo de los tres cochinitos, la sugerente imagen del maestro.

—Olvídalo, será otro día —Happosai saltó sin problemas la barrera del otro arte marcialista y se posó sobre el tejado de la casa— ¡Hay muchas chicas lindas que me están esperando!—. Y antes de que el aturdido Ranma pudiera reaccionar, desapareció de su vista.

—¡Demonios! —Ladró fastidiado—. Un momento…

Genma Saotome se encontraba del otro lado del jardín, jugando una partida de Shogui con su eterno amigo, Soun Tendo, cuando su hijo apareció como un tornado rojizo, llevándose con el poder de su aura, unas cuantas fichas.

—¡Papá, vamos a entren….ah…a entren...ahhh…¡Ahchuuú!

El par de adultos voltearon a donde el joven.

—Ranma, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar a tu casa? Te ves terriblemente mal—. Hasta el insensible de su padre se preocupaba por su estado.

—No, me siento genial. Además, no puedo, recuerda que en una semana es el torneo. Anda, entrenemos un rato —el chico empezaba a disgustarse, ¿Por qué a todos les atacaba la compasión en los momentos menos oportunos?

Aderezó su pregunta interna con otro par de estornudos.

—Imposible —Exclamó el mayor—. La gripe te está matando.

—Sólo será un rato—. Imploró.

—Pero si lo hago y tu madre se entera, va a matarme—. Respondió, negándose asustado.

—Si no lo haces — Amenazó el muchacho— Akane y yo no les daremos ningún nieto-. Cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Al volverlos a abrir, no sólo tenía a su padre en guardia, también a su "tío" Soun.

—Hijo, espero que estés preparado.

—Todo sea en nombre de nuestro futuro heredero—. El padre de Akane adoptó una pose de combate.

— — —

Un rato después…

—Uff…Bien, Ranma, has estado impecable. Puedo apostar que este torneo es todo tuyo—. Genma se regodeaba por la estupenda fortaleza que había forjado en su retoño.

—Jeje…graci….chuu….rayos—. Balbuceó fastidiado.

—Creo que es tiempo de que vayas a descansar un rato antes de que vuelvan para la cena de esta noche—. Soun vio la nariz estilo "Rudolf" del esposo de su pequeña, y comprobó que el estado del chico no era bueno.

—N-nuu…quero seguir entfrenando um poco más —Recitó constipado—. Me siengto perfecto.

Los dos adultos se alzaron de hombros por la terquedad del ojiazul, más decidieron seguir entrenándolo al ver que su aura combativa no se reducía ni un poco.

Y así pasaron otro par de horas, Ranma esquivó miles de golpes y recibió otros tantos. Él convirtió el frío del crudo invierno en un simple aire de primavera, y soportó con estoicismo, el par de veces que fue arrojado al la casi congelada agua del estanque.

— — —

…y así, llegó por fin a su casa al anochecer.

Se sentía pleno, lleno de energía. La euforia y la adrenalina de que pronto se enfrentaría frente a otros oponentes igual o más fuertes que él, le llenaban de entusiasmo, le quemaban la sangre, y si no fuera porque se moría por ver a Akane, se regresaría para seguir practicando con los viejos. No cabía duda, era un luchador nato, el entrenamiento era su vida. En pocas palabras, era invencible.

—¡Akane, ya regresé!….¡achuuú!—. El pelinegro entró gustoso al departamento y su corazón rebosó de alegría cuando la bella chica vino y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él le correspondió, rodeándola con su brazo.

—¡Por dios, Ranma, estás ardiendo en fiebre!—. La joven sintió que sus labios se quemaban al contacto con la piel de su pareja, y el brazo de este, se ciñó sobre su espalda como si fuera un hierro recién sacado del fogón.

—Ah, no es nada. Se me pasará luego —Respondió tímido—. Oeh, Kane, ¿recuerdas el antojo del medio día?

—¡¿Te acordaste?—. Le sonrió llena de alegría cuando observó como el muchacho mostraba su mano, una bolsa repleta de enormes y jugosas fresas.

—Sí—. Respondió con orgullo.

Sin perder tiempo y echándosela en brazos, se la llevó para sentarse en el sofá, con ella sobre sus piernas.

—Sniff… ¿Se ha movido? —. Los estragos de la gripe no impidieron que el fornido muchacho colocara una mano en el vientre de Akane y se acercara un poco más al torso para intentar escuchar los latidos de su futuro hijo.

—No. Aún es muy pequeñito, pero pronto podremos sentirlo —Ella le miró con ternura al observar la mirada de borrego triste de su esposo. Para confortarlo, sacó una de las fresas de la bolsa que le regalara, le dio un pequeño mordisco, y luego, la acercó a los carnosos labios del ojiazul, para que también probara de la fruta rojiza.

—Oye, Ranma…esta noche, cuando vayamos a casa de nuestros padres…er…creo que es el momento de decirles que estamos…tú sabes, esperando a nuestro hijo.

—¡¿Qu…¡aagghhh!-. El chico se atragantó con el pedazo de fresa que pasaba por su garganta,

—¡Ranma!—. La muchacha se removió en las piernas de su esposo para golpear con fuerza su espalda y ayudarle. Él agitaba con violencia su pecho mientras hacía una rara combinación de tosidos y estornudos.

—Ya…cof, cof —El chico espabiló con la mano, indicando que parara. El golpeteo de su pareja se detuvo y él respiró, ya más calmado—. Snif… yo…ah…ahchuuú…

—¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó, aún alarmada por el guerrero.

—N-nuu— De un repente, el "sano" rostro de Ranma se demacró a niveles insospechados; su nariz empezó a humedecerse y volvió a ponerse roja, su rostro palideció y unas grandísimas ojeras aparecieron bajo sus ojos…ah, y la temperatura de su cuerpo se incrementó, provocando que le saliera humo de las orejas—. Creo que no pogremos ir hoy, Kane…cof, cof…sniff…egstoy muig mal, la gripe me egstá matando. Siengto que me voy a morirg.

—

—

**Nos vemos n_n**


	2. Taiwán

Este es un fragmento del segundo fic que escribí n_n Creyendo que aquél no tendrá final, he decidido adecuarlo un poco para este…n_n Al igual que el anterior, y que los próximos, es algo Zafado XDD Aunque puede relacionarse un poco con el anterior, no les pidan mucha coherencia entre si, en aquel entonces ya estaba tan "lúcida" como ahora XDD

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y se supone que los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

—

**El cuento de los mentirosos**

**Taiwán **

—

—No lo sé, Akane, ¿No crees que es muy pronto para comenzar a preparar la habitación del bebé?—. El ojiazul le miró dubitativo, pensando en el enorme trabajo que tendrían qué hacer al limpiar ese sitio, lleno de cartones, y muebles tapados con sábanas.

Aparte del cuarto principal, el departamento donde vivían sólo contaba con un pequeño cuarto de visitas, en el cual guardaban todas las pertenencias que ellos no utilizaban, o los que sí, pero para los que no tenían espacio libre.

—Yo creo que es mejor comenzar desde ahora —Respondió la chica, emocionada. Lista con sacudidor y bolsas de basura en mano—. Además, en unos meses no podré moverme con la misma agilidad.

El pelinegro no tardó en imaginarla con un estómago de cien semanas de embarazo y balanceándose de puntillas encima de una montaña de cajas, queriendo quitar una telaraña del techo.

—Est-está bien. Tú ganas—. Murmuró, completamente pálido. Ella, aún vestida con su pijama, se sentó en el piso de azulejos blanquecinos, mientras Ranma se dirigió a la pila de cartones más cercana y tomó el que se encontraba en la cima.

Este contenía la mayor parte de los libros que habían utilizado durante los últimos años de escuela, a los que Ranma no tardó en decirle que podía tirarlos todos si quería.

Akane consideró en hacerlo, pero antes, se puso a escudriñar las páginas amarillentas, por si había algún documento importante en medio de estas.

Y sí que lo hubo. Escondidos en un cuaderno de teorías, la peliazul encontró unos pasajes de barco de color turquesa, los cuales, le hicieron llenarse de nostalgia inmediatamente.

—Ranma, ¿los recuerdas?—. Ella depositó los boletos sobre sus piernas para que él los tomara y los viera.

—Cómo olvidarlo—. Volteó a verla. Con un gesto que bailaba entre la añoranza, la diversión y el enfado.

— — —

—

—Lo siento, joven Saotome —Habló la chica de la ventanilla—. La promoción de estos boletos de crucero, expiraron hace más de cinco meses. Pero si gustan, tenemos un tour de fin de año que de seguro les va a interesar.

—No se preocupe —Respondió la peliazul, a un lado de su prometido—. Muchas gracias por atendernos.

—Gracias a ustedes. Que tengan un buen día—. Viendo cómo el par de chicos se alejaba del cristal.

"¿Cuánto tiempo habían perdido preparando el equipaje, ilusionados con ese estúpido viaje recreativo del que Nabiki les obsequiara un par de pasajes como regalo por haber terminado sus estudios?

—Tu hermana nos va a escuchar—. Gruñó, sumamente molesto.

Quedaron en medio del lugar, la sala de la Terminal de cruceros de Nerima, a donde arribaban y zarpaban todos los barcos que quisieran llegar ahí, ya sea los de pesca, los buques cargueros, o los enormes barcos de lujo que ofrecían los viajes que ellos creían haber obtenido.

—¡Es una inconsciente! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacernos esto?

Ambos suspiraron y recogieron sus mochilas de viaje depositadas en el suelo. Querían salir de ese lugar que les recordaba, en todo momento, la "broma" de la chica de los negocios.

Caminaron un par de metros hacía la salida, cuando ocurrió lo impensable… claro, en la vida real, en los fics suele suceder todo lo que a la autora le conviene.

El artemarcialista miró frente a él, bajo la pata de una de las sillas de espera, un par de papeles que se parecían demasiado a aquellos boletos que Nabiki les ofreciera.

"¡No, era imposible!" Se dijo. De todos modos, aprovechando que pasaría por un lado, se agachó y los junto con el mayor disimulo que pudo.

—¿Pasa algo?—. Le cuestionó la peliazul, al notar la acción anterior de él.

—Akane, mira—. Los dos detuvieron su andar, y el ojiazul le mostró lo que había recogido.

—¿Esos no son…?

—Espera —Ranma leyó los datos en ellos— Tienen fecha de vencimiento para hoy —Volteó hacia atrás para ver el enorme reloj de la Terminal, colocado en lo alto, en medio de las catorce ventanillas para atender a los clientes—. Son boletos para un tour que sale en ocho minutos…y son a Taiwán…

Su decepción fue abriéndole paso a una sonrisa de alegría.

—¿Qué te parece si…?

—No—. Atajó su prometida de inmediato.

—¿P-pero por qué?—. Observándole con una cara que le gritaba a la muchacha "Aguafiestas"

—Creo que debemos regresar y dejarlos en la ventanilla, Ranma. No es correcto—. Muy seria. No era que no tuviese ganas de viajar por primera vez en años, y ahora que su relación parecía estar más que cimentada con él, aún más. Sin embargo, esos boletos eran de otras personas igual de ilusionadas que ellos.

El pelinegro tardó un par de segundos en decidirse, pero terminó dándole la razón a Akane.

Con un caminar lleno de resignación, se dirigieron a dejar los pasajes con la muchacha castaña que antes les atendiera, cuando escucharon una estruendosa alarma disipándose por la Terminal, y luego, la voz grave de una mujer hablando por el altavoz.

"Seguridad, se solicitan refuerzos en taquilla… ¡Han robado!... Repito… Se solicita inmediatamente a seguridad, se han robado un par de…"

—¡¿Cómo que se han robado?—. La peliazul, lejos de preocuparse, se mostró molesta porque les llamaran ladrones. Ellos no habían hurtado nada.

Tan cual suele suceder cuando alguien se siente sospechoso de algo, ambos herederos sintieron que el resto de los turistas que abarrotaban el lugar, fijaban su vista sobre ellos, acusándolos del más grande de los delitos.

—Akane, tenemos que huir—. Sin terminar de prestar atención a lo que la voz decía, Ranma la tomó de la mano y corrieron hacia una de las puertas que estaba más próxima a donde se encontraban. Sin proponérselo, y sin que hubiese alguien supervisando esa salida, terminaron pasando por la parte trasera de la zona del área de abordaje. Allí se toparon con una flota de más de diez lujosos y enormes barcos, dispuestos a la orilla del mar; cualquiera de ellos, brillando majestuosamente con los reflejos del sol sobre las blancas proas

El chico de cabellos azabaches volteó de nuevo para ver si divisaba a los guardias a través de los ventanales de la central, y en efecto, no supo si los distinguieron entre el resto de los turistas que esperaban su salida, o los que ya se encontraban subiendo a los navíos, pero los policías venían hacia el muelle.

—Rápido, Akane…¡Ocultémonos en uno de esos! …Ya no tenemos oportunidad de explicar lo de los boletos—. Le quitó la mochila a la chica para que esta pudiera correr más rápido, pasaron por el puente plegable que unía al barco con el muelle y al contar con que los agentes pasarían a revisar las habitaciones, la mejor opción que idearon fue ocultarse bajo uno de los botes salvavidas que se encontraban boca abajo en la popa de "Justiciero", el barco.

— — —

—

El tiempo pasó, y la angustia porque les descubrieran, aumentaba a cada segundo, sin embargo, creyeron que el peligro mayor había pasado. No escucharon nada más sobre los guardias, y por otro lado, constataron que el barco en el que se escondieron era el próximo a partir: "Taiwán" le oyeron decir a uno de los marineros que ayudó a la gente del barco a subir sus maletas.

El barco emitió su señal de despegue, y oyeron el vitoreo jubiloso de los familiares despidiendo a los turistas.

—¿Ves, Akane?… Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto—. Le susurró a ella, sin poder verse bajo el armazón de madera bajo el cual estaban.

Por fin sintieron que volvían a respirar con tranquilidad.

— — —

—

—¿En serio esos son Momo y Mumú?—. Indagó el guardia, señalando al par de osos negros de peluche felpudo que abrazaba una niña de rizos rubios y un vestido adornado con olanes.

—¡Sí! No los encontraba y creí que una persona mala me los había robado—. Dijo la chiquilla. La cual, venía acompañada por su padre.

—Así es —Respondió el papá—. El viaje se hubiera convertido en una tortura si no los encontraban. Gracias.

La pequeña habría dejado los muñecos en el lavabo del baño de la Terminal, y salió sin acordarse de ellos.

—N-no hay de qué—. Suspiró el policía, aún incrédulo.

— — —

—

Al atardecer, los chicos aún estaban debajo del bote, ocultos para el resto del mundo. Y según lo que escucharon del capitán, la embarcación llegaría dentro de dos días, porque el objetivo era el paseo y diversión de los pasajeros, y no el llegar pronto a su destino.

—Ranma… tengo hambre—. Ella estaba adormilada y mareada por la falta de comida. Además del hecho de estar bajo pleno sol todo el día.

—Y-yo también… ya no aguanto más—. El muchacho de la trenza escuchaba el gruñido de su estómago, reclamando la comida que su dueño jamás le había negado.

—¿Por qué no salimos?... A lo mejor ya todos están durmiendo…o dentro de sus camarotes. Así podemos respirar un poco de aire puro—. Señaló ella.

Ranma levantó un poco el bote, y constató que no había moros en esa parte del barco.

—Vamos, no hay nadie—. Con cuidado, levanto el artefacto de madera colocándolo a un lado.

Tanto él, como ella se pusieron de pie. El pelinegro, enfundado en su tradicional camisa china roja y pantalones azules; Akane, en un conjunto de sudadera y pantalón rosa, así como tennis blancos. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban muy sucios y sudados, dándose un estirón para desentumirse cada uno de los nervios engarrotados por la posición en la que se mantuvieron por tantas horas.

—¿y qué le parece la vista, señorita?—. Ranma se inclinó ante su prometida, como si fuera uno de los capitanes del barco.

La chica de ojos color chocolate, echo un vistazo a la espectacular visión que tenían, un cielo totalmente estrellado con la luna como el más grande farol

— De maravilla, señor. Mucho mejor que la visión de la madera oscura de ese bote—. También le hizo una reverencia en broma a su compañero.

Al acercarse a la zona donde se encontraban los demás pasajeros, al otro lado del barco, constataron que a nadie del resto de la tripulación le afectaba la presencia de ellos dos —Mejor así— se dijo Ranma, y se adentraron al área de los camarotes, buscando un nuevo escondite.

—_¿Escuchaste el informe de radio Hiro? Hay un par de fugitivos que están siendo buscados hasta por el FBI_

—_Si, Lui, dijeron que estuvieron en la Terminal preguntando, hasta creo que dejaron fotografías de ellos. Qué miedo que estuvieran embarcados en este viaje, ¿no?_

—_Claro. Espero que ya los hayan atrapado._

Ranma escuchó como se acercaban unas personas hacía el lugar donde ellos caminaban, así que le hizo señas a Akane para que le siguiera, velozmente probaron con un par de puertas antes de que una de ellas finalmente se abriera. Se metieron y escucharon al par de vigilantes hablando sobre los ladrones. Afortunadamente no los alcanzaron a ver.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos? No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche, ¿qué tal si hay alguien aquí dentro?—. Akane comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar para ver si percibía la presencia de alguien, sin resultado alguno.

—Creo que no hay nadie —Afirmó al leer un papel que se encontraba sobre la cama, una invitación para los inquilinos del camarote, invitados al Gran Casino Royal, máxima atracción del paseo… Oe… ¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo de comida?—. Le guiñó un ojo en complicidad mientras se acercaba al teléfono.

La contestación de la chica de ojos color castaños sería negativa, si no fuera porque un estruendoso gruñido salió de su estómago en contestación y no tuvo de otra que aceptar la idea de su prometido.

—…_Restaurante Taiwán Tours, ¿en qué podemos servirle?—._ Contestó de manera agradable una recepcionista.

—Bu-Buenas noches, quisiera que por favor me trajeran el platillo especial que tengan al camarote… —Tapó la bocina del teléfono y se cercioró con Akane del número—. 556.

—… ¿556?...ah…señor Yamasaki, con mucho gusto le atenderemos… ¿desea algo para su esposa?—. Ofreció amable.

Ranma volvió a tapar la bocina

—¿Sra. Yamasaki, desea ordenar algo?—. El pelinegro soltó una carcajada mientras Akane se ponía un dedo en la boca y desviaba la vista hacia arriba en señal de pensar.

—Pide lo mismo que tú.

—Bien, que sean dos platillos especiales, un poco de todos los postres que tenga, y algo de beber, por favor—. Volvió al teléfono.

—Está bien, en un momento se los llevarán.

—¡Ah!, algo más…—Interrumpió el ojiazul—. Cuando los traigan, estaremos tomando un baño, así que por favor, pasen y déjenlos, cuando salgamos lo comeremos.

—Muy bien, su orden está tomada, que tengan muy buena noche, que disfruten del viaje y estamos para servirles.

—No tienes remedio—. Le bufó ella, un poco avergonzada por lo que acababan de hacer.

—Vamos, son solo un par de platos de comida… —Trató de tranquilizarla—. Y lo otro fue para que no nos vayan a descubrir.

— — —

—

Cuando se oyeron los toques en la puerta del cuarto, los chicos procedieron a esconderse en el baño, abriendo el grifo para darle más convicción a que se estaban dando una ducha.

—¡Señores Yamasaki! Le dejamos la cena. Ya está lista, que la disfruten—. Momentos después se oyó el sonar de la misma puerta al ser cerrada y los jóvenes salieron de su escondite.

—Tienen un buen servicio ¿no crees?—. Caminaron hacia los tres carritos en los que estaban servidos los platillos, adornados con manteles blancos, velas rojas encendidas, y los platos de comida, generosamente servidos en vajillas de fina porcelana.

—Definitivamente—. Aceptó Akane.

Terminando de comer, volvieron sobre el tema, ¿ahora dónde se esconderían? El plan A era regresar al bote en el que habían viajado la mayor parte del día, aunque esto no resultara nada alentador. El plan B era conseguir un cuarto libre y arriesgarse a más problemas.

En eso meditaban, hasta que se escucho el sonido de llaves intentando abrir la cerradura de la puerta.

—¡Oh, no!, ya llegaron—. Gritaron ambos. Rápidamente escondieron los carritos de comida en el armario y tras unas cortinas, entraron a la recámara y literalmente se echaron un clavado bajo la cama.

—_Mi cielo, te dije que no debías apostar tanto, si hubieras perdido, no sé qué íbamos a hacer._

—_Cariño, pero si ganamos una fortuna…tenemos dinero para hacer otros veinte viajes si así lo deseamos—. Se oyó la voz melodiosa del señor intentando apaciguar a su malhumorada esposa._

—¡Nos van a descubrir!

—Shhh… no hagas ruido, creo que vienen para acá—. Le puso la mano en la boca para que no fuera a gritar al oír cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría.

—Cielo ¿por qué no celebramos? Tú sabes cómo—. Ranma y Akane, viendo los pies juntos de los extraños, supusieron que se estaban dando de besos, así que empezaron a cambiar de color al imaginar lo que querrían hacer los esposos.

—Está bien cariño, pero no creas que soportaré tus vicios siempre—. La pareja se dirigió a la cama y los espectadores vieron como los pies de la pareja chocaban con el borde de la cama.

—Espera, en un momento de distracción saldremos de aquí—.Le murmuró a su prometida. Volviendo su atención a los pies para calcular el momento preciso para escapar.

La pareja se tiró sobre el lecho y el pesó de ellos se sintió sobre el pelinegro, que estaba de ese lado de la cama, por lo que se pegó lo más que pudo al cuerpo de Akane.

La cama empezó a rebotar y Akane ya no supo si estaba más roja por imaginar la acción que sucedía arriba o por la cercanía de su prometido, fácilmente podía escuchar el sonido del corazón del chico, el cual retumbaba con fuerza, por la adrenalina de sentirse atrapado.

—Creo que ya es hora—. Susurró. Él volvió la mirada y casi se estrella con el rostro de Akane al estar tan cerca el uno del otro. En ese momento cualquier situación quedó fuera y sólo estaban ellos dos, tan pegados, a milímetros de los labios de su prometida y pudiendo casi compartir el mismo aire. Casi le parecía un sueño… Como aquél par de veces en que había tenido oportunidad de besarle, siendo los dos plenamente conscientes de hacerlo.

—Ra-Ranma—. Akane se perdió en los profundos ojos azules de su pareja, esos ojos a los que ni siquiera el bravío paisaje del mar se le podía comparar. Lo observó detenidamente y pudo verle como pasaba la saliva lentamente por la garganta en señal de nerviosismo.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron horas, ella recobró la compostura y vio que era la oportunidad de salir, aprovechando que los inquilinos estaban "entretenidos".

—Va-vamos. A-ahora es cuando—. Como pudo, se arrastró fuera de la cama sigilosamente, seguido de su compañero, fueron a gatas hasta la puerta y salieron del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido al cerrar.

Una vez afuera…

—¿Ranma?—. En medio de respiros agitados de alivio.

El pobre chico todavía se encontraba muy, pero muy lejos de ahí, perdido en lo acontecimientos de hace un momento.

—¡Ranma!—. Regresándolo a la realidad con un codazo en las costillas.

—¡Ouch! ¿Qué? — Le dirigió la vista a Akane

—La próxima vez hay que asegurarnos de que no sea un cuarto de casados.

— — —

—

—Ranma, despierta, debemos buscar un sitio más seguro—. Aún no amanecía por completo, la ocasión especial para salir de ese escondite y buscar por un lugar más cómodo si iban a estar en ese barco por más tiempo.

—Humff—. Fue la queja murmurada de él, al sentir las sacudidas de Akane para que despertara.

—Vamos, estamos en el cuarto donde guardan las pertenencias de los pasajeros, en cualquier momento pueden venir a comprobar que estén en buen estado—. Siguió moviéndolo.

—Ti-tienes razón…será mejor buscar otro sitio—. Dio un gran bostezo y se estiró para aminorar el entumecimiento por dormir sobre la madera.

—Creo que podemos probar con otras puertas ¿no? Quizás encontremos un camarote libre.

—¿No me digas que te quedaste con ganas de ver el final de los dueños del cuarto de anoche?—. Se aproximó a Akane con una mirada pícara.

—¡Cla-cla…! Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Totalmente roja de vergüenza—. Yo di-digo para estar más có-cómodos y descansar mejor.

—Entonces pongamos manos a la obra—.Terminaron de guardar las cobijas que habían sacado de sus mochilas para cubrirse y salieron de ese lugar oscuro, cuidando de no tropezar con las cajas y muebles de los que estaba lleno el lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde merodeaban por los pasillos vacíos, inspeccionando cada puerta, buscando un indicio de que el cuarto estuviera desocupado. Casi al final de recorrer todas las puertas, vieron una con un cartel que anunciaba que el servicio de agua caliente no funcionaba en ese cuarto, y haciendo un frío como el que hacía, era fácil saber por qué nadie se hospedaría ahí.

—Mira, está es la habitación que buscábamos—. Le indicó con el dedo a la joven.

La heredera del Dojo Tendo, sacó de entre los bolsillos de su pantalón un broche para el cabello, con el pretenderían abrir la puerta y se lo cedió a su prometido.

—¡Wow, Akane, pareces espía profesional!—. Se rió en broma.

—Por supuesto, los guardias sabían que robarías esos boletos y me pagaron para que te tuviera vigilado y les informara—. Siguiéndole la corriente al chico mientras este retorcía el broche dentro de la cerradura para que abriera.

—¡Ah!... observa, ya abrió—. Sonrió al escuchar un chasquido proveniente del metal forcejeado.

—Entremos, las personas de los otros cuartos pueden vernos y sospechar.

Al entrar, constataron que ese camarote debía ser para los de segunda o tercera clase, porque no lucía como al que habían entrado en al atardecer, que hasta un recibidor de visitas tenía. Aún así, era muy bonito: contaba con una cama matrimonial, un sofá para los invitados, baño, un pequeño vestidor, y una ventanilla que ofrecía de vista, el suave oleaje del mar nocturno.

—No creo que nadie venga por aquí, ¿verdad?—. Preguntó un poco nerviosa, Akane.

—Supongo que no…al saber que el cuarto está vacío dudo que se molesten en venir a limpiarlo…yo no lo haría—. Confesó el chico.

Ambos aventaron sus pertenencias y se dispusieron a dormir, cansados y con sueño por haberse levantado muy temprano. Dejó que Akane durmiera en la cama y él se fue al sofá.

— — —

—

Ya al atardecer, ambos despertaron y lo primero que hicieron fue asomarse al pasillo para averiguar si estaba todo en orden afuera, señal de que estaban a salvo.

—Tengo hambre, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo?—. Propuso Akane

—Seguro. Te iba a decir si querías que ordenáramos algo—. La muchacha de cabellos cortos se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio como Ranma se dirigía al teléfono. En cuanto levantó la bocina, se abalanzó sobre él, le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y lo puso en su lugar.

—¡Baka! Si haces eso nos van a descubrir —Intentando calmarse del susto—. Pueden averiguar en el registro que aquí no hay nadie y venir a revisar.

—Humm…Sólo trataba de ahorrar lo más posible nuestras provisiones—. Murmurando, algo sonrojado por la mala idea. Y provisiones, bueno, ignorando los peligros a los que podrían enfrentarse al llegar al destino de su viaje, habían cargado con toda la comida enlatada de la despensa de los Tendo.

—No te preocupes, más adelante veremos dónde conseguir más—. Le tranquilizó la chica.

—¿y qué traes tú para comer?—. Preguntó él, curioso.

—Algunas latas de comida en conserva y para hacer algunos emparedados. ¿Quieres que te prepare uno?

—Ajem…no-no te molestes…oye…etto…no te gustaría darte un baño mientras yo los hago—. Se ofreció de inmediato un excesivamente amable Ranma.

Akane no captó la indirecta directa del muchacho y gustosa aceptó la oferta. No había tenido oportunidad de ducharse desde la noche anterior, por lo que ansiaba tomar un baño, así fuera con agua helada.

Ranma se encargó de elaborar los bocadillos para los dos en una pequeña mesa de madera, colocada a un lado de la cama.

Un rato después, cuando los gritos por quejarse del agua helada cesaron, la peliazul sacó la cabeza del baño.

—¡Voy a salir del baño para cambiarme, no se te ocurra voltear ¿eh?

—¿Quién querría ver a una marimacho como tú cambiarse de ropa?—. Respondió Ranma, dándole la espalda a su prometida para darle veracidad a sus palabras.

—¡Cretino!-. Le lanzó una vasija en la cabeza a su compañero y salió corriendo al pequeño vestidor que se encontraba del otro extremo del camarote.

—¡Oye! ¡No tienes que pegarme de esa forma!—. Respingó el muchacho.

Akane colocó su ropa en un armario, casi a tientas, porque el interruptor del vestidor no funcionaba. Tratando de vestirse sin perder tiempo "Debo darme prisa antes de que a ese pervertido se le ocurra venir a esp…" —¡Kyaaaa!—. Aventó la ropa que iba a ponerse y salió corriendo despavorida del vestidor, brincando por encima de la cama a refugiarse en los brazos del ojiazul.

—¡¿Qu-qu-…qué te pasó?—. Tartamudeó su prometido, bastante sorprendido por el grito de ella… y por el hecho de que ahora la tenía abrazada a él, totalmente mojada, asustada y cubierta sólo por una toalla.

—¡Ha-había un-un monstruo allí!—. Señalando el lugar con una brazo tembloroso de frío y de nervios.

—Es-eso es imposible, Akane, los monstruos no existen—. Intentó tranquilizarle.

—Pe-pero yo-yo lo oí…y tr-trato de atacarme con sus manos y garras peludas aquí—. Mostrándole el hombro desnudo, donde aseguraba que ese ser le había colocado las manos.

—Iré a revisar para que veas que no hay nada a qué temer— Se soltó de su agarré cuidadosamente y se dirigió al armario. Buscó por todos lados y no notó nada raro, salvo el armario y ropa sobre este, además de unas cuantas toallas colgadas con pinzas en un tubo, por lo que supuso que Akane chocó con alguna de ellas. —¿ves?—. Te lo dije, no hay nada allí, es tu imaginación, te lo aseguro…

—Pe-pero…

—Si querías un pretexto para abrazarme, no lo ocupas, sólo tienes que pedírmelo —El ego de Ranma salió a flote—. No voy a negártelo a ti.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Estrellándole un mazo sacado de la nada al chico—. ¡Pensé que ya no eras tan insensible, pero lo única cosa madura en ti es la estúpida voz que tienes!

Cogió la ropa que había aventado cuando salió del armario y se dirigió de nuevo ahí para cambiarse.

— — —

—

—¿Todavía estás enojada?—. Preguntó Ranma apenado, no le hablaba desde que lo dejó inconsciente por un rato, hacía unas horas.

—No te volveré a dirigir la palabra, así sea lo último que haga—. Le espetó con frialdad, volteando hacía otro lugar.

Akane se levantó del sofá y fue a quitar las cobijas de la cama para disponerse a dormir.

—Haz lo que quieras —Se molestó chico de cabellos azabaches, recargado en una de las esquinas del cuarto— Pero si sales gritando de nuevo como si estuvieras loca, no te ayudaré—. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció la cara, enfadado.

—¡No estoy loca y no pienso pedirte ayuda! ¡No te necesito!—. Aseveró Akane y se metió a la cama.

Tiempo después, la joven seguía dándose vueltas. A la pobre no se le olvidaba el susto de hace un rato y no podía dormir.

—¿Ranma?...

—Humm… ¿qué quieres?—. Contestó con voz somnolienta. La verdad sobre los sofás es que se diseñaron para recibir a las amistades y conversar cómodamente, no para dormir en ellos, por lo que aún no conciliaba el sueño.

—¿Y-ya te dormiste?—, Preguntó con un timbre que rayaba en la inocencia.

—No, te estoy haciendo guardia por si aparece el monstruo—. Aún molesto por los golpes que recibió de su parte.

—Es que yo…bueno…n-no puedo…q-quiero decir… ¿t-te gustaría dormir aquí?—. Todavía podía sentir la textura de esa mano peluda y monstruosa que salió de la nada posarse sobre ella.

—No, gracias, aquí estoy bien —volteó a verla desde el sillón frente a la cama—. Además, así evito que abuses de mi y vuelvas a alcanzarme con ese mazo… ¿cómo rayos es que cupo en tu mochila?

—Po-por favor —Puso cara de puchero para que aceptara—. Prometo no volver a pegarte.

Ranma decidió aprovechar la oferta de su prometida y dormir en la cama, si así de cansado resultaba todo hasta ahora, no quería imaginarse lo que seguía después.

—Es-está bien, pe-pero luego no digas que me quise aprovechar de ti u otra cosas de esas que inventas—. Recalco con un poco de hostilidad.

Retiró las sabanas del lugar de la cama donde iba a dormir y se tumbó, dispuesto a ..

—Etto... Bu-buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Akane—. Se despidió, literalmente al otro extremo de la cama.

En un instante, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

En sus sueños, Ranma luchaba contra un invencible hombre lobo que tenía secuestrada a Akane, la joven gritaba que tuviera cuidado, él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en la pelea, y estaba dando resultado: el monstruo no tardaría en caer.

La peliazul, en los suyos, huía temerosa y buscaba ayuda en su prometido, que la protegía abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos, diciéndole que no tenía de que preocuparse, que cuidaría con su vida que nada le pasara.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, las cobijas comenzaron a deslizarse, ambos sintieron el movimiento, más lo atribuyeron al compañero de junto. Una a una fue cayendo, hasta que sólo quedaron cubiertos por una sábana. Al sentir el frío calándole los huesos, inconscientemente se acercaron el uno al otro para transmitirse más calor.

La última sabana también cayó al suelo… y los dos semidespertaron para intentar coger algo con que taparse, creían que con los movimientos al dormir, las habían ido echando fuera de la cama.

De pronto, una fría mano cogió a Ranma del pie, jalándolo hacía el piso. El chico pegó un grito de asombro, sentándose alarmado mientras manoteaba buscando al culpable y un apoyo al cual agarrarse para no dejarse caer al suelo.

—¿Ranma?, ¿qué sucede?—. Tallándose los ojos para despertar completamente.

—¡Al-algo me ha cogido el pie, est-estoy seguro!—. Tenía los nervios de punta, más averiguaría lo que estaba pasando en ese cuarto, creía que lo de Akane era un invento, mas ya no lo podía asegurar. Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de junto, e hizo un recorrido visual por toda la habitación, sin encontrar nada, así que urdió en levantarse y buscar en cada rincón del lugar.

—¡O-oye, pero no me dejes sola!—. Tomándolo del brazo para que no se fuera.

—N-no te preocupes, sabremos lo que p-pasa aquí, no vamos a seguir aguantando esto—. Bajó de la cama y comenzó a husmear alrededor de cuarto, buscando señas de algo que ellos no hubieran dejado así.

El sitio lucía igual, salvo las sábanas y cobijas tiradas al pie de la cama. Al examinarlas, constató que tenían plasmadas huellas de manos en cada una de ellas, se agachó para ver debajo de la cama y encontró la razón…

—¡¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes allí?—. Grito furioso, mientras agarraba a ambos chcos de las solapas para sacarlos del oscuro sitio.

—Po-podemos explicarlo —imploraron los jóvenes, vestidos con el uniforme de marinero del barco.

un par de chichones y mazos después

—L-los dueños del crucero nos contrataron. Nos pidieron que nos metiéramos en alguna de las habitaciones para asustar a los inquilinos que aquí se hospedaran.

—¿Por qué querrían hacer eso?—. Preguntaron, ya más tranquilos, pero con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

—Pa-para darle publicidad al barco, ya saben, como los fantasmas del Queen Mary o el Titanic—. Aseveró uno de los chicos.

—El Titanic chocó contra un iceberg, no había ningún fantasma allí—. Aclaró Akane.

—Nop, cuenta la leyenda que dentro del equipaje de los pasajeros, también viajaba en sarcófago de una antigua momia…eso fue lo que le hecho la maldición al barco y pues esta embarcación es nueva y no llevamos ninguna momia. Necesitaban una atracción para los clientes… lamentamos haberle asustado tocándoles en el hombro y jalado los pies—. Dirigiéndose a los de Nerima.

—Está bien, calma… —suspiró, al fin y al cabo, podrían serles de utilidad—. Tengo una pregunta ¿cómo es que la mano que me jaló el pie estaba tan helada, casi congelada?—. Le movió la curiosidad a Ranma.

—Ah, eso, metimos la mano en un balde con hielos por más de tres horas—. Respondió uno de los chicos, sonriendo feliz por su astucia e ingenio para asustar a la gente.

—Cierto —Intervino el otro— y eso que aún no hacíamos el truco de rociar talco en el suelo y marcar huellas extrañas —Ambos trabajadores soltaron la risa—… Y el hilo invisible para abrir las puertas…

—Y no te olvides de los gritos desgarradores que grabamos de la señora ricachona a la que le pisaron un pie…

—¡Todo el mundo está loco!—. Ranma volteó a ver a Akane con una vena saltada en la frente, después de volver a noquear a los "fantasmas".

— — —

—

—Y pensar que esa sólo fue la primera noche—. Recordó el muchacho, con el seño fruncido.

—Sí, toda una travesía —Sonrió Akane—. ¿Recuerdas la cara que pusimos cuando regresamos a casa y nos enteramos que no era a nosotros a quienes buscaban los policías?

El chico se puso rojo de inmediato.

—¡¿C-cómo iba a saber que estaban detrás de otro par de ladrones?—. Susurró apenado.

—Algún día podemos volver a viajar de contrabando—. Sugirió con disimulo, mientras terminaba de apartar los libros que tirarían.

—¡Estás de atar!—. Le miró horrorizado.

Ella le sonrió divertida. Últimamente, Ranma parecía histerizar mucho…"¿Sería por el embarazo?

—Me acostumbré a ti—. Respondió Akane, con un toque de cinismo

—¿Sabes lo que se me antoja hacer?—. El muchacho gateó hasta donde estaba su esposa y le susurró, muy cerca del oído.

—¿Qu-qué?—. La peliazul sintió un escalofrío con el aliento caliente de Ranma sobre su piel y sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer.

—¿No lo adivinas?—. Volvió a inquirir, quitando los largos mechones de cabellos azulados que le tapaban la visión del terso cuello, depositando un beso justo ahí.

—¿Qu-quieres… quieres ir a la ha-habi…?

—A la pizzería que inauguraron ayer—. Se paró emocionado y se dirigió a la recámara para tomar algo de dinero.

—¿Pi-pizza?—. Exclamó incrédula, casi gritando.

—Hiroshi me dijo que fue con Yuka y que saben delicioso. Además, hay promoción de dos por uno… ¡Y tengo un antojo! —Con la boca haciéndosele agua—… ¿Quieres ir?

**Notas**

Mientras lo editaba, llegué a la conclusión de que me gusta verlos de ladrones u_u No sé por qué será… Y también descubrí, que en aquel entonces, no sabía de otros apelativos para llamar a los chicos que no fuera por sus nombres XDDD

Si han llegado hasta aquí, les doy las gracias por leer tanto disparate n_n

Que tengan unas felices fiestas y un buen inicio de año. Nos vemos.


	3. Amantes

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son autoría de Rumiko Takahashi**

—

**El cuento de los mentirosos**

**Amantes**

—

Suave murmullo, entonado por las gruesas gotas de lluvia que chocaban impetuosas contra el tejado y resonaban en los ventanales de aquel viejo edificio residencial: era el sonido relajante y continuo que camuflaba con maestría las ligeras pisadas de aquella hermosa joven, quien con paso rápido, avanzaba por los pasillos, esquivando miradas curiosas y llegando a ladear completamente la cabeza con los vistazos que le parecían más insistentes.

Una larga melena castaña con brillos dorados caía sobre su cara y sus hombros, dándole un poco de privacidad mientras subía las escaleras, recorría los tres pisos que formaban el condominio y se detenía frente a la última puerta de esa planta. Sacó una tarjeta de su abrigo color camello y se sonrió victoriosa al cotejar los datos con los números que se marcaban a un lado de la puerta. Sí, esa era la dirección correcta.

Sus dedos peinaron algunos cabellos crispados por la humedad y por el caminar, además de acomodar los pliegues de su chaqueta, haciendo que el corsé color fuego saltara a la vista y, con ello, haciendo visible el inicio de sus turgentes y blancos pechos.

"Bien, llegó la hora" Se dijo internamente, lanzando una bocanada de aire por la boca. Si sus pensamientos hubieran cristalizado, seguro que reflejarían el nerviosismo que le embargaba de pies a cabeza.

Presionó un par de veces el interruptor del timbre y retrocedió para mirar mejor a la persona que le abriera.

Justo cuando pensó que no la habían escuchado por la lluvia, los truenos o cualquier otro ruido, se acercó para repetir la acción, más la puerta se entreabrió para dejarle ver a un joven de profundos ojos azules, vestido informalmente con una camisa blanca, chamarra de mezclilla y enfundado en unos vaqueros ajustados y desgarrados en la parte de los muslos y en una rodilla.

—¿Saotome San?—. Indagó con curiosidad. Su gesto comenzó como una sonrisa seductora, terminando por morderse los labios ante la fuerte mirada masculina posada sobre ella. Para él, aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido, mirando embobado el color rosáceo que adquirían los henchidos labios al realizar aquel sensual proceso.

—S-sí… soy yo… ¿Tú… tú eres?—. Articuló, luego de unos instantes.

—Hiyori. Me llamaron de este lugar pidiendo mis servicios —Le informó, mostrándole la tarjeta con la anotación. Lentamente, iba ganando confianza, al ver que los nervios del chico también le estaban jugando una mala pasada. No era ningún niño, pero, tal vez, iba descubriendo para qué servían esa clase de números en los anuncios del periódico—. ¿Fuiste tú?

—¿Yo?... Etto, sí, p-pasa—. Respiró, agotado mentalmente, recriminándose por no haberse animado a beber una copa de vino para relajarse.

El atolondrado muchacho se hizo a un lado, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, al no saber a dónde más dirigirlas. Se encontraba avergonzado, y con la petición en la boca de decirle que le llamaba otro día.

La mirada zafiro de la chica se detuvo en la de él, antes de adentrarse en el pequeño departamento que se ofrecía para ella. La muchacha suspiró cuando un baile de esencias marcadas en ese sitio, le llenó los sentidos, sintiéndose casi como si también pudiese encajar ahí.

La ambientación, evidentemente su cliente la había creado para esa noche; las luces atenuadas en un suave baño dorado que le otorgaban al lugar de la calidez hogareña que necesitarían para estar más cómodos, y que de inmediato le hicieron olvidar que afuera corría una tempestad, en una de las noches más frías de esa temporada de crudo invierno. En el centro de la sala, sobre la mesa de cristal, velas escarlatas que desprendían un relajante aroma, una botella de vino y un par de copas de vidrio. En la misma mesa, había fresas servidas sobre un refractario y uvas aún sujetas a su racimo.

Al fondo de la sala, una chimenea consumía con sus bocanadas de fuego los delgados troncos secos, servidos a su merced para entibiarles la sangre a sus propietarios.

—Err… no sé muy bien qué se hace en… estos casos, pero siéntete como si fuera tu casa—. Murmuró a espaldas de una mujer que ya estaba parada a un lado de la mesita.

Ella le respondió con tranquilidad, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

—Gracias, es muy amable, joven Saot…

—Llámame Ranma, por favor—. Musitó con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte y, con ello, despertara para descubrir que era un espejismo que desaparecería de su vista si la tocaba.

—Está bien, Ranma… Ven conmigo —Le ofreció su mano. Él se quedó vacilando unos segundos, quizás, pensando si hacía lo correcto —¿Te sucede algo?—. Preguntó ella.

—N-no… Me encuentro bien—. Finalmente, el que ella se diera cuenta de sus cavilaciones le armó de valor y le hizo decidirse a tomar la tersa mano de ella—. Sólo estoy algo nervioso.

La chica, de grandes y expresivos ojos azules, le atrajo hasta pegar sus cuerpos, robándole un suspiro a él, y quedando sus rostros tan cerca, que ella pudo notar su mandíbula apretada y el terror en las pupilas de su pareja por esta noche.

—Relájate, ¿vale? —Susurró la muchacha, aún con ambas manos agarradas; se alzó en puntillas, a pesar de traer zapatillas de tacón altísimo, y tocó sus labios con los de él— Tómatelo con calma—. Ranma bajó los párpados y disfrutó por unos segundos de aquel simple contacto que no se podía nombrar como beso.

Su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a reaccionar; sus manos deshicieron el nudo con las manos femeninas y se posaron un poco más arriba de la estrecha cintura, evidenciando el temor en el leve temblor de sus extremidades. Se remojó los labios en una leve separación, y se decidió a ir por un beso más profundo, antes de que ella le sonriera y echara su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—¿Serías tan amable de invitarme una copa?—. Pidió, con voz dulce, desentendiéndose de la travesura recién hecha.

—Claro —Se despabiló rápido, poniéndose de rodillas ante la mesa y tomando la botella de cristal oscuro—. ¡Qué tonto! no te he ofrecido nada. Toma asiento mientras te sirvo.

Hiyori miró los muebles, pero aquello no se le antojó tanto, como el sentarse sobre el alfombrado en colores escarlata, frente a la chimenea.

—¡Me encanta! —Describió ella, señalando las hoguera en el fondo de la calefacción, cuando Ranma observó incrédulo, donde se sentaba—. Mi casa no tiene; siempre quise tener una

El pelinegro le dedicó un gesto de ternura, y se decidió que, aunque fuera una desconocida, iba a complacerla; arrastró la mesilla hasta que los dos terminaron frente a la fogata, con la mesa detrás de ellos, como un tipo de soporte. Hiyori sentada con las piernas flexionadas hacia un lado, mientras que Ranma lo hacía de piernas cruzadas.

—Aquí está tu bebida —Le ofreció, torciendo su cuerpo para recoger los tragos ya servidos para ambos.

—¿Puedo saber por qué estás haciendo esto, Ranma? —Cuestionó la mujer, tomando un sorbo del líquido con sabor a uva concentrada—. Quiero decir… no pareces la clase de chico que se aventura en este tipo de experiencias.

—En un par de semanas voy a casarme… —Susurró él, perdiendo la vista en la chimenea—. Mi padre me comprometió con una chica a la que no conozco, y está decidido en que llegue ante ella como… bueno.

—Como el perfecto Don Juan —Terminó la oración por Ranma, añadiendo otra pregunta—. Pero, ¿no estás ya demasiado grande para aceptar ajustes matrimoniales?

—Etto… estamos comprometidos desde que tenemos dieciséis años —Se justificó él, dejando su vaso vacío sobre el cristal de la mesa—. Ambos estuvimos retrasando este momento por sus estudios y por mis entrenamientos, sin embargo, nuestros padres ya sienten el peso de la edad sobre sus hombros… han estado presionado mucho y llegó el momento.

—Y, ¿es que no te interesaría darte la oportunidad de conocer a la chica, antes de terminar enredado con alguien más?—. El ojiazul se sonrojó con la fluidez verbal de su compañera, carraspeando un poco, antes de que un sonido bien estructurado saliera de su boca.

—N-no conozco a Akane en persona. Y en realidad, no me importa con quien termine casado —Vaticinó firmemente, sus facciones jamás revelaron ninguna emoción al hablar sobre su futura esposa—. Lo único que deseo es seguir entrenando y convertirme en el campeón mundial de combate.

—Tal vez, esa chica te esté esperando muy ilusionada—. Le hizo reflexionar la ojiazul.

—O podría intentar matarme el primer día en que llegue para deshacerse de mí —Susurró divertido—. Prefiero disfrutar el momento y dejarlo todo en manos del destino.

—Bueno, ojalá que el destino te sonría siempre, Ranma —Su mirada se apagó por unos instantes, como si meditara en su propia vida, luego, volvió a perder la seriedad ganada— Espero que no te moleste que rompa con tu orden—. Esbozó una blanca sonrisa, cogiendo el tazón de las fresas y un tazón más pequeño con crema, colocándolo en la alfombra, en medio de los dos.

Ella tomó la primera frutilla y hundió la punta en el contenedor de la crema, para luego llevársela a los labios y degustarla.

—¡Está deliciosa! —Afirmó extasiada con el sabor, tomando otra—. ¿Por qué no pruebas una?

—Creo… creo que yo no me veo tan sexy como tú —Se mofó él, quien no había reparado en grabar en cámara lenta la delicada forma de morder la fresa, el gesto del sabor llenándole las papilas gustativas y su lengua relamiendo la crema alrededor de sus labios.

—Vamos, inténtalo —Le animó Hiyori, contemplándole con entusiasmo—. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

Ranma se sintió tonto, pero decidió que lo haría. Tomó una de las frutas, la untó con un poco de crema y se guardó el instinto masculino de echársela como si lanzara una pelota de baloncesto a su boca; en cambio, engulló menos de la mitad de la roja fruta, manchándose toda la boca de nata y jugo de fresa.

—¡Te lo dije! —Exclamó sabihondo—. Estos trucos de seducción no le vienen nada bien a los chicos.

—No respondas por mí—. Le recriminó la muchacha.

Las manos femeninas arrastraron los platos bajo la mesa, dejándole el camino libre para avanzar hasta donde estaba Ranma; tocó sus piernas y él deshizo el cruce de estas, permitiendo que la castaña pudiera sentarse sobre sus muslos.

El artemarcialista se volvió a tensar de inmediato, más no se volvió muy reacio cuando la lengua tibia de su compañera recorrió la comisura de sus labios y sus alrededores, buscando la manera divertida de quitarle los restos de la crema.

Una vez retirados, lo miró de forma penetrante a los ojos, englobando en aquel gesto una petición silenciosa que lo invitaba a hacerle el amor en ese momento.

No sabía que pasaría después, pero aquella chica tenía algo que lo hechizaba, y estaba decidido a dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Ranma la separó lo suficiente para quitarse la chaqueta, y con algo de ayuda femenina, la despojó a ella de su abrigo para apreciar en todo su esplendor el corsé y la minúscula falda color negro, subida por el movimiento y por la posición de su propietaria, mucho más arriba de un lugar decente.

Luego, se miraron acalorados, producto de la adrenalina y del fuego, ardiendo en la chimenea, al lado de ellos. Ambos brillaban con el color dorado y rojizo de las brasas, y a él se le antojó en un deseo irreversible el ir más allá, ante el nudo que hacían los cordeles del corsé.

Para ese entonces, habían ido reptando hacia atrás, lo suficiente para él poder recargarse en el costado de uno de los sofás, lo que le permitió llevar las manos al pecho de ella sin perder el equilibrio; tomó los delgados hilos color negro y fue aflojando las ataduras.

El muchacho suspiró entrecortado ante la visión de los redondeados senos, mostrándose poco a poco, a medida que iba corriendo el listón. El pedazo de tela cayó hacía atrás de la joven, y Ranma perdió cualquier atisbo de disimulo. Sus brazos se posaron sobre el cuello y los labios de la ojiazul, pero no eran más que un pretexto para ir bajando lentamente, tocando la piel tibia y dorada con el dorso de sus manos, retirando los cabellos empecinados en cubrir el torso de la joven, y así poder cubrir libremente ambos pechos con ellas.

Esto hacía sentir más confiada a Hiyori, observando con ternura el descubrimiento en él; siendo consciente de la transformación del rostro asustado del muchacho, a uno de más seguridad, despertando al erotismo.

El toque de sus dedos era algo torpe, incluso, un poco doloroso, pero aún así le gustaba demasiado el efecto mesurado de su compás, ardiendo a fuego lento, como la llama creciendo dentro de sus ojos.

La primera cláusula en ese trabajo era no enamorarse y, no obstante, no le estaba costando nada fingir que le atraía.

Hiyori se removió sobre la pelvis del artemarcialista, sin importarle el efecto que provocaba en la masculinidad del muchacho. Sus pechos rozaron el de él, y unieron sus labios. El beso sabía diferente, con el sabor de la uva y las fresas mezcladas en el aliento tibio que les envolvía. La chica metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta del pelinegro, palpando con intensidad la piel compacta y musculosa de los costados y la espalda.

Ranma se separó y se retorció debajo de ella, para acomodarse mejor ante los movimientos de su amante, y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de la leve erección que había conseguido marcarse en sus pantalones. Estos segundos de observación, la mujer los aprovechó para desabotonar su falda y echarla también a un lado; dejando al descubierto la pantaleta de encaje en color gris.

Él también hizo lo suyo, bajando la bragueta de sus vaqueros, no obstante la ropa quedó en su sitio, sus manos se detuvieron y contempló a su amante fijamente.

Se halló increíblemente frustrado: ni su mente ni su cuerpo estaban reaccionando.

Contrario al enardecimiento que deseaba hacer emanar en el hombre, esto hizo que se sintiera incómoda, viendo cómo se desvanecía el deseo de su cara. Ranma se sintió descubierto e intentó proseguir, llevando su mano callosa a palpar discretamente la parte de la prenda en el que la transparencia le dejaba admirar parte de los vellos oscuros de la chica de ojos azules; se retractó casi de inmediato.

—Quítate la peluca, por favor—. Ordenó con seriedad.

Los hombros de ella se encogieron ante la petición y el movimiento hizo que gruesos mechones de cabello cayeran como cubrimiento sobre su cuerpo.

—Si no te sientes bien, podemos detenernos e intentarlo más tarde —Susurró afable, recuperándose del descoloque de su orden, debía mantenerse en el juego—. No tenemos prisa.

—No. N-no es eso—Balbuceó asustado— Es que te ves tan diferente… con ese cabello y esos ojos… ¡kami! ¡Te ves genial con esa ropa! —Sonrió, para luego volver a sonrojarse—. Quiero, quiero hacerte el amor, pero no contigo, sino contigo, es decir, yo…

—Ranma, soy yo—. Le tranquilizó, teniendo una idea de lo que el pelinegro trataba de decirle.

—Pero no pareces tú, Akane —Resolvió, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos—. No quiero ir más lejos. Sé que eres tú, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que te estoy engañando… ¿podrías devolverme a mi chica?

La muchacha evocó una enorme sonrisa, decidiendo que ese juego había llegado a su fin. Quitó los broches que sostenían la castaña peluca y su azulada cabellera cayó en una trenza, sobre su hombro.

Él tomó la mata de cabellos falsos y la arrojó a las flamas de la chimenea; se encargaría de que no la usara nunca más.

Después de todo aquello, Ranma pasó su mano por el delicado cuello y la acercó hasta tenerla a su altura, subió con ambas manos y despedazó la cinta que sujetaba el sedoso cabello, él cual, embravecido, se liberó y bañó la espalda de la joven. Aún conservaba los pupilentes, más eso ya no era tan evidente para él.

—Da lo mismo. No iba a poder seguir fingiendo que no te conozco —Le susurró al oído—… Y que no sé cómo tocarte.

—Es que… luego de este tiempo. No estaba muy segura de cómo debíamos recomenzar —Habló entrecortada, con los besos del ojiazul en el cuello, robándole la respiración a cada momento—. Creí que me sería más fácil de esta manera.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Akane —Acotó con firmeza—. Sabes que cuando estés lista, yo voy a estarlo también.

—Hoy… hoy es el momento —Asintió ella, sonrojada y con la cabeza a punto de explotarle—. Ya me siento mejor… y t-te he extrañado mucho.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez, con toda la pasión que no habían podido reflejar un rato atrás. Ranma la tomó de la barbilla y ciñó la otra mano en su talle. A pesar de estar mordisqueando los labios de Akane, tenía una sonrisa plena incrustada en su rostro, éxtasis provocado por la total elevación de su miembro ante su verdadera musa. Aquello le animó y dejó que la extremidad que sujetaba su cintura, comenzara a "resbalar" hacia la cadera de la peliazul, llevándose ese lado de la prenda íntima con ella.

El muchacho de la trenza se aventuró a admirar el resultado de su travesura, más un chillido le sacó de concentración y en el instante se olvidó de qué era lo que iba a hacer. En cambio, cruzó su vista con Akane, y luego ambos miraron hacia la mesa, en donde, oculto estratégicamente entre la decoración, había un pequeño radiecillo blanco; de ahí provenía el sonido.

—Es Miyuki —Murmuró la, ahora ojiazul, levantándose de encima del atolondrado joven—. ¿Le diste el biberón que le dejé preparado?

—Justo antes de que llegaras —Susurró él—. La dejé dormida en la cuna.

—Iré a ver qué tiene—. Contestó ella, más él fue el que se puso primero de pie, calzándose apropiadamente los vaqueros.

—No, voy yo —Rebatió con una sonrisa, registrándola sin pudor alguno—. Te dejé sin ropa.

Sólo entonces, la chica se observó a si misma y se sonrojó al máximo.

—¡¿Podrías dejar ya de mirarme como un pervertido, e ir con tu hija?—. Vociferó, parloteando con las manos en el aire, sin saber si buscar algo con qué aventarle a su antiguo prometido, o encontrar algo para cubrir su semidesnudez.

—¡Hey! —Bramó él, cogiendo su chamarra del suelo para arrojarla sobre los muslos de Akane— No me llames pervertido cuando tú llegaste vestida… "así" —Remarcó enfadado—. Puede que sea algo tímido, pero no soy de madera.

—Lo… lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa —Se calmó, después de todo, Ranma tenía razón—. Creo que me desacostumbré a ese tipo de miradas.

— Luego de tanto, sin tener un respiro para nosotros dos, este ha sido un genial primer intento —El pelinegro se acuclilló, quedando a su altura—. ¿Te parece si vamos a descansar? Estoy muerto.

La muchacha pensó en aceptar la propuesta, sin embargo, decidió que aún podían pasar una bonita velada.

—¿Qué tal si vas y te aseguras de que Miyuki esté bien? —Le explicó ella, proyectando sensualidad en la forma de hablarle—. Si está tranquila, vuelve aquí… T-te estaré esperando.

—¿Estás segura?—. Se emocionó de inmediato.

—Por supuesto—. Le aseveró Akane.

—¡No te muevas, ya vuelvo! —Gritó, saliendo en estampida hacia un pasillo a un lado de la cocina, directo al cuarto de la bebé.

Akane miró los dos trozos de tela rojo y negro, tirados cerca de su posición, y la idea de volver a vestirlos le atrajo de sobre manera. Al ponerse de pie, se pudo apreciar a cuerpo completo en el gran espejo que colgaba frente a la chimenea.

Aún tenía un par de kilos que bajar para llegar a su peso normal, luego de tener a Miyuki dos meses atrás, pero aquello dejó de preocuparle y se había vuelto algo banal.

Sólo un detalle en la imagen reflejada, no le agradaba, y no supo descubrir qué era, hasta que se topó con su mirada.

Cierto, a ella le encantaba el color marrón de sus ojos, y le gustaba más, mirar el color azul en los de él.

**Continuará**

—

—

—

**Notas**

Más de un año sin actualizar o_o wow… Lo peor de todo es que tengo algunos capítulos siguientes, que por razones de continuidad no puedo poner colocar aún…u_u

Capítulo rescatado de mi basurero particular, escrito por allá en el 2010 XDDD. Me senté queriendo escribir el siguiente capítulo de otra de mis historias, pero mis manos se mandan solas y escriben lo que se les da la gana las jodidas, y me obligaron a terminar este XDD… u_u…

Muchas gracias por leer :P Nos vemos.


	4. Un desayuno cotidiano

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son autoría de Rumiko Takahashi**

—

**El cuento de los mentirosos**

**Un desayuno cotidiano**

—

Miraba fascinada cómo Ranma engullía sin detenerse, aquéllos panecillos que ella había horneado con tanto esmero para la hora del postre. Le había costado años enteros aprender a cocinar decentemente, pero ver al artemarcialista así, atragantándose con su comida, no tenía precio.

—¡Te quedaron muy bien, Akane! En especial, estos—. Cogiendo del canasto otro par de los bollitos rellenos de chocolate.

—¡Qué bueno que te gustaron. Los hice especialmente para ti —La peliazul suspiró con el orgullo henchido. Y es que no sólo su esfuerzo por fin daba frutos, sino que él reconocía que estaba mejorando en la cocina. Esta vez, sólo había dejado inservibles cuatro moldes y quemado tres charolas de panecillos en el proceso.

—Gracias —Le sonrió, con esos toques de migajas adornándole los labios—. Creo que llevaré unos cuantos para cuando el entrenamiento con los viejos me de hambre.

Automáticamente, su mano tomó otro y de un mordisco acabó con el.

Akane, por el contrario, seguía degustando el cremoso chocolate del segundo pastelito.

La comida siguió con tranquilidad hasta que las manos de ambos se cruzaron sobre el fiambre, buscando tomar el último de los bollitos, sólo, triste y desamparado en el centro del recipiente de madera.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

Ella retiró la mano y espero la siguiente acción de Ranma.

En su tierna fantasía, él le diría: "Cómelo, tú y el bebé lo necesitan más" Pero las fantasías siempre son algo muy alejado de la realidad, y que sólo ocurren en los sueños, en las novelas románticas y en los fanfics de autoras frustradas por la falta de besos en la serie real.

La cara se le desencajó cuando él lo lanzó al aire y cayó en un tiro limpio, directo a su boca.

—¡Te lo comiste!—. Exclamó sin creérselo.

—Qui-quitaste la mano —El pelinegro se defendió. Eso sí, algo asustado por la reacción de la chica—. Es-eso significa que me lo dabas.

—No…y-yo, pensé que me lo ibas a dejar—. Murmuró, ya más calmada. Quizá había exagerado un poco al gritar.

—Lo siento…—De pronto, el chico cambió su sonrojo por una mirada pícara—. Además, estoy seguro de que mientras los cocinabas, te comiste una docena de ellos.

Akane se puso de colores al verse descubierta, pero se defendió. Tenía que comprobar que fueran comestibles, ¿no?

—Eso no importa, deb-debiste preguntarme si lo quería.

—Y tú debiste pedirlo.

—Es de caballeros ofrecerlo a la chica.

—Tenía hambre—. Soltó sin pena.

—Tu hijo va a nacer con cara de bollo de chocolate—. Farfullo para sus adentros. Aún así, él alcanzó a escucharla.

—¡No! —Rectificó enseguida—. "Tu" bebé va a nacer con cara de panecillo por todos los que te has comido. Pensándolo bien, le acabo de salvar. Pobre, me vivirá agradecido.

—¿Insinúas que como demasiado, Ranma?

—Sólo digo lo que veo.

—Ran-ma—. Un aura rojiza, que pasó desapercibida para él, comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Akane.

—Si sigues así, terminaremos jugando competencias—. El muchacho cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos para reposar la comida; así como darle un poco más convicción a sus palabras.

—Raan-maa —La menor de los Tendo sacó una de sus viejas katanas, a saber de dónde.

—No me molesta, siempre que no me hagas morir de hamb…

—¡Ranmaaa!

En los departamentos aledaños, los vecinos corrieron a tomar sus orejeras; los más desprevenidos, apenas alcanzaron a meterse papel en los oídos o a taparse fuertemente con las manos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a la colisión que proseguía a esa peculiar voz de guerra. No podían hacer otra cosa que sentir algo de compasión por el pobre sujeto de los gritos ensordecedores.

**Notas**

Gracias por leer :P


End file.
